Samwise The Brave
by CourftheCat
Summary: Inspired by the stories of his father, Samwise Baggins decides to go on his own adventures one day. Little does he know that fate draws that day a little closer...
1. Prologue

It had been a long time since Frodo had left Middle-earth with Gandalf. His life was so different at his new home – he had a wife, whose name was Annie, and two children – Daisy, a young teenager with dark, brunette hair much like her father's, and hazel-brown eyes, who was very confident; and Samwise, a boy of only ten years, with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes, resembling his mother. They both loved the stories their father used to tell them – of elven cities and dwarvish mines, of mortal men, of near-death experiences, and of a one ring of power. But of all his stories, adventures, poems and songs, he always mentioned one heroic hobbit, who he said had saved his life more times than he could count on all his fingers and toes – Samwise the Brave.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer - I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters, however I do own Annie, Daisy and Samwise Baggins. **

"Are you sure, Frodo?" Annie asked. Everything was packed and ready for the journey, but, being a mother, she had last-minute worries.

"It's okay," Frodo smiled, "They'll be fine."

"It's a long way, Frodo," Annie continued. "Samwise is only ten."

"Annie," Frodo took her hand, "Don't worry yourself. They'll be fine. Besides, they'll love the Shire. It'll be worth it."

"Are we there yet?" Samwise asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Shut up, _Sam_wise!" Daisy growled. "Go to sleep."

"Not tired!"

"Are too!" Daisy challenged.

"Not!" Samwise stuck his tongue out at his sister and walked away. That won every argument in his books.

"Are too," Daisy murmured. Samwise stuck his fingers in his ears.

"LALALALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Samwise," Frodo beckoned to his son, noticing Annie shuffling uncomfortably in her sleep, "Come here. You too, Daisy." They hung their heads as they walked over to their father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I -" Samwise pointed at Daisy. "SHE STARTED IT!"

"Did not!"

"Alright," Frodo laughed, picking Samwise up and putting him on his knee. "Look." The hobbit children looked out the porthole window and gasped in wonder.

"Middle-earth!" Daisy whispered in awe.

"Yes," Frodo smiled. "We're here." _I'm home._


	3. Chapter Two

Frodo walked down the gravel path he knew so well. Samwise and Daisy ran on ahead, eager to explore. Samwise held out a finger to stroke a flower petal.

"Careful, Samwise," Frodo cautioned. "Folk round here really like their gardens." A young, female hobbit stuck her head out the door and her eyes widened.

"Frodo!" her expression exploded into a grin as she ran down the path and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hi, Rosie," he choked out. She moved from Frodo and shook Annie's hand warmly.

"We weren't expecting you."

"Could you tell Sam we're here?" Rosie nodded and went inside a moment.

"Sam!" she called. "You've got visitors!" A large, round face looked out the door. His face erupted from confusion to sheer joy.

"FRODO!" the hobbit yelled, charging down the path to hug his old friend. "What're you doing here?"

"We've come home, back to Bag End," Frodo smiled.

"Hi!" Sam looked down to see a hobbit child, somewhat resembling himself, staring up at him.

"Hello."

"Samwise," Frodo bent down to his son's level, "You remember Samwise the Brave?" the boy nodded and Frodo looked up at his friend. "Here he is." Samwise's jaw dropped and he looked up at his hero, awestruck.

"I thought you were just a fairy-story," he murmured.

"Nope," Sam grinned, "Definitely _not_ a fairy-story."

"When I grow up," Samwise said to him, "I'm going to be just like you." Sam felt a warm shiver down his spine at the thought of being a role-model.

"Does that mean that Pippin and Merry are real, too?" Daisy broke the moment.

"Course they're real!" Frodo laughed. "One does not simply _fake_ Pippin and Merry!"


	4. Chapter Three

Sam and Frodo had decided to let Annie and Rosie get to know each other while they went to see Pippin and Merry. They were just about to leave when a teenage girl looked out at the Bagginses. Frodo recognised her almost immediately.

"Elanor?" she smiled.

"Hello, Mr Frodo," she curtseyed politely and held out a hand to Daisy. "Hi. I'm Elanor, but most people just call me Nell."

"I'm Daisy," she replied, "And this is my brother Samwise."

"Hello!" he beamed.

"How old are you?" Daisy asked. "I'm twelve."

"I'm fifteen," Nell replied, "But I'll be sixteen soon."

"Wow!" Samwise looked at her in admiration. "I'm ten, and I'll be eleven in…" he paused to count on his fingers how far January was from January, "Twelve months and twenty-one days."

"Nice," Nell giggled.

"Are you coming to see Pippin and Merry, Nell?" Nell shrugged.

"Sure."

Nell and Daisy were quickly becoming friends, and Samwise grew bored. He ran on ahead to the house that Sam and Frodo said Pippin and Merry's, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a ginger hobbit with messy hair.

"Hello," he said in his thick, almost foreign accent. He knew a lot of children in the Shire, but not this one.

"Hi!" Samwise smiled. "I'm Samwise. Are you Pippin? Daddy says Pippin was ginger with a funny voice."

"Yes, I'm Pippin," he replied slowly. "Who's your dad?"

"My dad's called Frodo," he said quickly. "Frodo Baggins. Which makes me Samwise Baggins. Which makes you Peregrin Took.

"Frodo's your dad?!" Pippin murmured, slowly looking up and seeing Sam and Frodo walking up the path. "Frodo?!"

"Hello Pippin," Frodo smiled. Pippin felt a tear down his cheek as he pulled Frodo into a hug. Merry came to the door.

"Pippin, did you leave the door open _again_? It's -" he stopped when he saw Frodo. "Frodo…"

"Merry." Merry embraced his friend tightly.

"I can't believe you're back!" he laughed. "With children!" he looked at Daisy and Samwise.

"Daddy talks about you lots," Samwise said.

"Oh dear!" Merry laughed. "What have you been saying?"

"He said that Merry was quite smart and Pippin was a bit of an idiot," Daisy replied innocently.

"Hey!" Pippin protested. Frodo shrugged.

"True though," he smiled.

"Well, come in," Merry stood aside so that the hobbits could get inside.


End file.
